koeifandomcom-20200223-history
FabStyle
FabStyle (ファブスタイル) is a fashion retail simulation game primarily designed to appeal to a young female audience. It is the third fully 3D game developed by Ruby Party and their first IP to not be given the Neoromance series labeling. The game's overall theme is to "live a wonderful life"; the common catch phrase for the game is "Fabulous!" FabStyle is the pet project of Keiko Erikawa, who remained an influential figure for directing the tone and look of the game. She believes that women in Japan generally have little to no exposure to the business world, so her hopes are to inspire and educate women to try by being exposed to this product. Erikawa based the game's educational aspects on her own experience and training, yet she believes the game's lighthearted tone and fashion customization can appeal to anyone regardless of their age, gender, or career choices. Mari Yoshida is the sound director and Mayu Inose‎‎ is CG director. Former Nintendo president Satoru Iwata expressed interest in bringing the title overseas for the female audience. Erikawa said she would consider the proposal if it sold a million copies in Japan. Although it has sold the promised number -based on the total sum of sales for the DS and 3DS copies, there have been no announcements of its localization overseas. The Premium Box edition includes a guidebook containing character profiles and concept art, a soundtrack CD that has ten character image songs and game music, a DVD which includes two promotional movies and the cinematics in the game, and four printed art cards. Plot The game is set in Harbor City, a fictional city in Japan known for being a reputed base for the fashion industry. The protagonist is given her elder sister's appeal shop to take her first steps into the business world. As the store's new owner, she aspires to win the Platinum trophy in the Business Award competition held between the other executive branches of the city; winning the prize is considered a crowning achievement in the fashion business world. While she competes with her business rivals, the protagonist juggles with whatever hurdles she encounters from her college education and love life. Gameplay The Business Award is a four year competition with each year representing one of the following stages: Bronze, Silver, Gold, and Platinum. The protagonist has to meet a designated sales goal to be considered the winner for each level, and her progress for meeting said goal is judged each month. Once she wins her current level, she immediately proceeds forward to the next in consecutive order. Her success for each level relies on her three personal stats: Marketing, Intelligence, and Allure. Marketing helps her recommend clothing to otherwise reticent buyers. Boosting Intelligence helps her pass her classes. Allure strengthens the first impression she makes on people. These stats can be increased naturally throughout the game and affect the attitudes her consumers will direct to her. FabStyle cycles through three phases in the game: Work Time, Free Time, and Monthly Evaluation. Work Time Before the store opens, the protagonist needs to purchase clothing for her store. The player can determine how much they are willing to spend for their clothing stock by adjusting their finances by percentage. Available funds and stock depends on the protagonist's current budget, which fluctuates based on the store's sale and profit ratings with each month. Clothing brands are divided by the current level of the Business Award competition; the player cannot purchase from any other level. Each brand has their own design theme of Japanese fashion (such as Casual, Gal, or Gorgeous) and change their inventory based on the season. If the protagonist's store has clothes from a previous season, they will be forced to discard it immediately when the season ends. Ideally, the player should judge their purchases carefully to avoid losing profit. Two automatic options can be selected; both options are mass purchases with the main purpose of filling the store's empty spaces. Alternatively the player is free to purchase from whatever branding they choose, as long as the protagonist's store has enough available storage space and money for it. Since the store often has a variety of visitors with different preferences, the latter option is highly recommended. Each article of clothing is divided into one of eight categories: #Inner - tank tops, T shirts, light blouses #Tops - jackets, parkas, tunics #Outer - trench coats, full body coats #Pants - jeans, cargo pants, shorts #Skirt - long and mini skirts #One-piece dresses #Dress - full body dresses #Accessories - shoes, hats, jewelry As the game progresses, the player will be informed of clothing trends which are popular with buyers. These items are marked by star icons within the menu screen. A store mannequin can be dressed to attract new fans and buyers. Promotional discounts can also be held at the player's discretion with the hopes to invite more consumers. The three seasonal sales include a Summer Sale (August), Christmas Sale (December), and a Finale Sale (January). Once the preparations are completed, the store opens with an immediate consumer request. If the player successfully accommodates their desires, they gain a ten second boost for their selling time. The player can sell items within a twenty second time limit. Selling is done by simply dragging the matching clothing icon hovering over a buyer's head. Rose tinged buyers have a particular request that requires the player's attention. Attending to their needs successfully rewards an extra fifteen seconds to the time limit. Free Time When the opening sales for the store are completed, the player is free to wander Harbor City. The protagonist's make-up and clothing can be customized based on her current wardrobe. A total of four visits can be made to any place in a given month. *'My Shop' - revisit the shop during the month and attend to a single customer's inquiry. If the shop is thriving, a special clothing option may be obtained by visiting. The player may need to attend to the shop to increase the sales bar (lower right bar in graphic interface). *'Academy' - classes featuring real world concerns regarding fashion, business, and manners. Text for each subject is given to the player and followed by a five question test. Every test is multiple choice. The player can excel in these tests to obtain the optional plague and owl trophies. *'Beauty Parlour' - visit the Mako Salon. The player can change their avatar's hairstyle and hair color. Cosmetics can also be purchased here. Make-up which is bought is kept in subsequent playthroughs. *'Exhibition Hall' - visit currently available clothing brands to buy clothing for the protagonist. Purchased personal clothing is kept in subsequent playthroughs. *'Cafe' - get business tips or romantic advice from the cafe owner. Special promotions can be obtained if the building is sparkling. *'Park' - contact a male character for a meet and greet. The player can learn more about the protagonist's current love interest. Valentine's Day, White Day, and Christmas can be celebrated with whoever likes her the most. Romance events are marked with colored letter icons across the map screen. The letter represent the first initial within the affiliated character's name. If the player wishes to romance a male character, they will need to see these events before they disappear. Events are often fully voiced and may have movies rendered for them. They can be completed by selecting the correct responses during cutscene events. Completing them can change the game's ending. Multiple men can be romanced simultaneously, but it's impossible to see Akira and Fleming's full stories in one playthrough. Yoshikuni is not included with the male cast. Monthly Evaluation After the Free Time segment the game presents a progress report. The store's remaining clothes, profits, and sales are reported to the player. Characters will address for the player if they are in the ideal range to successfully complete the current level. The next screens displays the store's popularity with the public and its current rankings in the competition. The player can see whether or not they have met their monthly goal for the competition and can plan their following actions accordingly. Confirming the process leads into the next month to repeat the Work Time phase. Modes Continue Load from a previous save. Ten save slots are available. If the player completes one playthrough of the game, they can load the cleared game slot to keep their previous settings for their avatar and whatever clothing they purchased for her personal wardrobe. New Game Self-explanatory. Collection Event and music collection. Completely a selection of earned character events with the male cast. Sound Allows the player to adjust the volume for the game's sound effects, music, character voices, and movies. Characters *Meg *Jin *Leo *Yves *Akira *Fleming *George *Rick *Arisa Hamai (Arisa) - voiced by Umeka Shoji. Age at start of the game: Age 27. Talented older sister of the protagonist and a Platinum Award winner of the Business Award competition. Jin's childhood friend and Mari's friend. Currently married and running her own successful fashion business in America. Arisa sends an evening gown to her sister if she is close to earning the Platinum Award. *Mari Tachibana (Mari) - voiced by Umeka Shoji. Age at start of the game: 25. Reliable and cheerful staff member of the protagonist's store. She has some history with Arisa and Jin, and swears to keep an eye on the protagonist for them. Mari is often dazzled by her boss's celebrity. *Naomi Yamashita (Naomi) - voiced by Yuka Komatsu. Age at start of the game: 19. The protagonist and Leo's hyper and friendly classmate at the fashion academy. She hopes to be the grade A student of their classes, and she will be if the player avoids the academy's Owl Awards. If the protagonist declines Leo, Naomi and Leo will start dating. Routinely comes to the store as a customer. Her preferences are feminine and frilly clothing; her favorite colors are pink and white. *Yoshikuni Otani (Yoshikuni) - voiced by Hikaru Midorikawa. Age at debut: 32. President of the real estate company Tanik Impression. Sponsors Suezo, one of the protagonist's selfish rivals, yet is interested in the other business owners. If the protagonist impresses his covert agents at her store, Yoshikuni feels her honest and caring customer service has already won the competition. He ceases his partnership with Suezo to cut him from the race. *'Kei' - Age at start of the game: 28. Owner of Habor City's beach café. The protagonist can receive tips for running a successful business or wooing one of the main male characters. Listening to her grants a small bonus to either Marketing or Appeal stats. Routinely comes to the store as a customer. Her preferences are casual clothing, and her favorite colors are white and black. *'Mako' - voiced by Mitz Mangrove. Beautician and owner of Mako's Salon. Grand prize winner of the annual hair stylers' contest. If the protagonist visits his beauty parlor enough, he will confess that he is gay and struggling to find a boyfriend who will appreciate him. Mako occasionally has crushes on the main male cast and will offer clues about their color and hair preferences. Players may cheer him up from his romantic problems for a friendly discount. *'Bobby' - voiced by Grace Mahya. Lithe jazz musician at the bar Bar Bar Bar. Dresses in men's clothing for show attire. Reveals George's past music career in one of his events. Differences between ports *The Nintendo 3DS port includes more movies for character events. These movies may play pieces of a character's image song. The DS versions replaces these segments with a text summary. *Player customization is used for movies in the 3DS port. *Additional underwear for the protagonist is included in the 3DS port. Related Media A completion media meeting was held for the game and broadcasted live on Nico Nico Live. Hiroshi Okamoto (Leo) and Tomoya Nakamura (Yves) also appeared as guests in Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2011. The game's commercial has Nozomi Sazaki portraying the protagonist. As a reference to her portrayal an in-game version of Nozomi can visit the protagonist's shop for a clothing request. Two guidebooks were published for the game. The soundtrack in the Premium Box was later available for general purchase. Image Songs *Kagayakeru Hibi :Performed by Mikako Fuchi *Moebius no Obi :Performed by Tomoya Nakamura *'Sfabulous *Summertime :Performed by Grace Mahya Allusions *''Xmas Season'' is the same musical arrangement used in Kiniro no Corda 2. *Jin mentions dining at Teikoku Hotel. The in-game's dictionary includes a similar worded summary of the place as seen in Shaberu! DS Oryouri Navi Marugoto Teikoku Hotel. *Real world products, events, and people are included within the game, but some are altered slightly to avoid copyright issues. One of them includes the in-game's idol group AK84B (no relation to the actual band with the same name). External Links *Official website *Nintendo product page, Nintendo DS listing *[http://www.girls-style.jp/kanazawa/003/03rev01_gs.php Girls-Style comic column] Category:Games